


DUST PARTICLES

by SaintSalems



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), War, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSalems/pseuds/SaintSalems
Summary: He reaches for the button, his heart is pounding against his chest."Eret had a saying, dad. Yknow what he said?"Phil shuddered a faint "no?"He smiles to himself."It was never meant to be."
Kudos: 57





	1. RED TIDE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that takes place after Wilbur blows up L'manburg and dies. This is my spin on how the story would progress there on out!

Boom.

A sigh of relief flooded the ashy air. From a distance, Tommy could hear it. The slash of a sword; the booming of TNT, the smell of smoke, the dust particles in the air dancing on the gentle wind. He stood. Before a hole, beside his friends. The pedistool that was once a room filled with scribbled nonsense, there was his friend. Wilbur. A quiet guy, a man he admired from the start. The man who he fought with, to save the confines he made with his blood drenched hands, to save the land that all admired for its solidarity. 

His face was covered in black and red, with hints of grey where his tears were slowly shining away the muck. They made eye contact, but only for a second. Tommy couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear Wilbur. Through the ringing of the bombs, and the fiddle of screams, he watched it. Philza, his father, his friend, drew his blade. He launched his hand towards skies, to hope he could just grab him-but before he could manage, the tide had swept him away. A red, terrible tide.

"What happens next? Well, even the strongest of us still find it painful to utter the words." Tubbo closed his book. The carving on the front, the flag of l'manburg. He smiles down at it, and traces his finger to match the carving. He looked up, and saw the town of L'manburg had settled gentle eyes on him. He was indeed a sight for sore eyes, and his voice like honey for the salted brain. "Lost, but not forgotten. Unwell, but never underestimated." He held the book up, for the people to see "He will forever be a friend at heart! He is the reason we were here today!" 

Tommy, standing off to the side of the podium, scoffed. 'Yeah right,' he thought; 'if he cared so much, then why are we standing on rubble?' "The people of L'manburg have spoken! Wilbur, forever in our hearts and mind, shall be remembered, as not only the creator of this great nation, but the warrior we didnt know we needed" They cheered, they all wailed. Niki, she looked as if she had been crying. Fundy too, he looks so enthusiastic yet calm at the same time. You could see Dream wading in the back with techno, their arms crossed but their smiles pleased. 

'History is fucked.' Was all Tommy could think, as tubbo signed the the documents of the L'manburg war. 'Why wont we acknowledge we we're the problem.'

-

The rain trickled on the graveyard of L'manburg. The holes and divets were being patched by Punz and Fundy. Tommy watched from afar, on a building that was on the verge of crumbling. He watched the two place down blocks.  
Of course, he was happy to know the town wasnt in complete shambles, but, as his eyes shifted from the two, to the still and emotionless excuse for the button room. He felt himself get sick. 

Why did he do it? Why did he have to die? I get it, he went insane, he blew up L'manburg, but- was this all-? For nothing at all? 

He raised his hand to catch the firey rain. The drops looked grey, and ashy.

You sick bastard. You fucking moron. I did this for YOU. I did this for YOU.

Eyes shifted again, to the green blur that approached Fundy and Puns. Tommy's eyebrows dropped, he felt the heat ride up into his head. Him. He killed wilbur. He felt his hands form a fist, it almost scared him how tightly his hand dug into itself. He killed him. He killed him. That's all he could think of. 

...

...

"TOMMAYY" a voice, a blistering voice. Tommy jumped, almost falling off of the building he perched on. His fist unraveled. He rolled his eyes playfully, knowing exactly who that was. "Big Q, hey, you startled me man" his smile was wide. Not authentic of course, but it surprised him he could even mutter one for the past few weeks. "How are you doing? You watching Fundy and Punz do ground work?" "Yeah, I have nothing better to do." Quackity sat next to Tommy, as he fixated on Fundy and Punz. He automaticly dropped his smile once he saw Phil again. 

He still doesnt understand, and hes scared he never will. Nobody has really spoken to Phil about Wilbur after it all happened. He knew he wouldn't want to talk about having to stab his son. Part of Tommy knew it wasn't his fault, but, ugh.

"You've got things on your mind, huh?" Quackity lays a hand on Tommy's shoulder, to which he automatically wiped off, letting out a forced chuckle "No, not at all. Just admiring the rebuilding of L'manburg." "Hmm." They both nodded, and refocused on the land. 

Then, silence. The loudest thing in the world is silence. The loudest thing inside Tommy's head is silence. The anticipation of worlds crumbling was worse, honestly, but silence just made it real.

"I wonder why he did it." Tommy blurted out, feeling himself get uncomfortable the second he said it. A sour taste was left in his mouth, he felt the world a aura change. It heard. Quackity huffed, and got up. Tommy knew how much the rest of them were to have him gone. Yeah, people wanted to remember his name, but, he destroyed us while he guided us. Gaslighting to the extreme. "Tommy, please," Quackity puts his head in his hands, while Tommy stood up aswell. He is so uncomfortable with making Quackity uncomfortable, because Quackity is rarely ever uncomfortable. 

"Wilbur wasn't a good person." Quackity admitted. Tommy heavily sighed "no, he wasn't." "He did it to protect us. Your life means more than Wilbu-" "my life wouldve been fine." He felt his head get heavy. He couldnt imagine holding such igorance. Quackity looked at tommy with soft and worried eyes. "We defeated schlatt, Tommy. If wilbur were still alive, if he decided the new L'manburg was worth the fight, I think we all know we wouldn't have let him be leader. We would make him the furthest thing from." He had a point, wilbur was so fucked up, he wouldn't have been the same Wilbur he was when he had shown Tommy the L'manburg grounds "he would've gone after tubbo, yknow. Tubbo is doing a great job, hes been the best leader we have had in a while. You know wilbur was full of himself."

He hated that he was saying a whole bunch of truth. Yeah, he was full of himself. Full to the brim, but, yknow, Tommy thinks that's why we admired him. 

"Its over, Tommy. Hes gone. You have to move on." Stone, and cold. He froze for a second, before sighing. "Okay."

Tommy felt cold. He felt helpless. The world around him was crumbling. Not even a goodbye was shared, before Quackity left him standing there. 

Silence.

Its so,

So fucking loud.


	2. PURE WHITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry,
> 
> I'm sorry.

"it was never meant to be."

Echoes, bouncing the scribbled walls. A breath, then a sigh. Sinking down against the cold stone wall, hearing the shrill screams of his father watching the smog arise, he felt the pain grow in his heart. A cracked open smile, he sees phil turn to him. His emotionless eyes settled on the sweet green color of his attire.

"Kill me." The only words muttered from the ash, before red. Just lots of red

-

"I do believe I'm a good person."

"Hm, okay."

"I've been told by Tommy that I am."

"Have you ever considered that you're not?"

"No? Why would Tommy lie to me?"

"Tommy lies about alot of things, Wilbur."

"He doesn't lie to me, hes never lied to me."

"You blew up this land."

...

"You blew up my nation."

"I did this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

...

"Remember when it rained TNT on that world we made?"

"Yeah, I do."

...

"We had fun, right?"

"Yeah, we did."

...

"I did this."

"Yeah, all of it. On perpose after you ordered your men to kill me."

...

"Schlatt, were you a good person?"

...

"No, Wilbur, I wasn't."

...

"Do you ever regret things you didn't even know you did?"

"All the time."

"Do you regret all of this."

"In aspects, yes, I do dearly."

...

"Remember when we made that house, that got swallowed by water,"

"Yeah, heh, that was fun."

"We had a fight scene, and we laughed about it when the cameras went off,"

"Haha yeah, that was fun. You were really funny Will."

"I was?"

"Yeah, I swore inbetween cuts I laughed my ass off."

"I think I remember that, haha!"

"Good days."

...

"I-"

...

"Schlatt,"

"Wilbur, i think it's time."

"I'm not ready,"

"Neither am I, Will."

...

"Schlatt, before we go,"

"Yeah?"

"Were you able to leave this whole time?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Why did you wait?"

"Heh, well,"

...

"I was scared."

...

"I'll see you on the other side, you virgo."

"Hah, see you on the other side blades."

...

...

...

Pure white.

Pure light.

It burned our eyes.

It burned our eyes.

I could hear him start to cry and laugh, I could tell,

He didnt see what i see.

...

I saw my hands,

I could feel my cold face,

I looked at my feet, except, I had a ghost tail. My skin was light blue and- 

I was, a ghost.

...

I would've been happy,

I really should've.

...

I wonder if Schlatt were looking for me. 

I'm sorry, 

I'm sorry.

...

It all felt cold.


	3. GRIMING GHOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh god- oh god it hurts."
> 
> "Its okay Fundy, you're doing great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// vomit is mentioned in this chapter. 
> 
> Also! Before people ask, yes it is cannon that Fundys character in the WARSMP universe is trans FTM!

The dawn of a new day. A new coughing fit, and check up with Niki, who had taken the role to heal everyone; whose lungs filled with ash; cough it back up. Due to working on the ground scape, Fundy definitely inhaled much more ash than he had anticipated.

His head into a bucket, being forced to cough up every bit of ash, he felt Niki rub his back. Violent clouds of ash arouse from the foxes lungs. "God Fundy, are you sure you don't need serious medical help? I can get a boat, we can swim to a different plot and hope they have better medical care-" 

"No, no, it's okay Niki. Thank you" his voice was hurt, and gravely. For a 14 year old, he sure as hell shouldn't be sounding as rocky as he does. The past few days have been hell. His own, personal hell. 

Although he hated to admit it, he missed his father. He knew what he was, what he thought, what he believed in. Somewhere deep inside his heart he missed him. He was so unbelievably angry though. Why did he leave him? Fundy needed him, he needed a father so bad right now. He needed a parent.

"Niki," his voice arouse sounding even more deep and scratchy than before. He could see the worry in Nikis eyes as she turned to him "yes?" She had been taking care of him for the past few days. Not my choice, but because Wilbur had trusted Niki, everyone knew that. "Do you think someone will adopt me?" 

Scary words, scary words indeed.

"Of course!" Her voice made his heart settle. The town sweethearts encouragement was all that Fundy needed to hear "anyone would be lucky to have you as their son." 

He could feel his tail start wagging. It died down as soon as it started though, his father always said it was cute. It wasn't, and it never will be. "would you adopt me?" She was like a mother to him, even when Wilbur was around. There arent many women who lived in L'manburg though, for obvious reasons. He remembers when she helped him transition to a boy, when he was still a little pup, I think that's why hes always loved Niki. 

"I can tell you this," Niki sighed, bringing Fundy back to his senses "Eret has been talking about wanting to become a father." His ears dropped into a disturbed mood. Eret, his first friend and his first enemy. The traitor to L'manburg. A traitor to his father. I mean, maybe that's why he wasn't that objective to the idea.

"Oh?" His head tilted to its side. He felt his throat swell and throb with soreness. "Yeah! Hes trying to start a family now that his castle has been refurnished. I heard he wants to transport new people to the SMP island." What a nice thought. New people on the SMP. He loved everyone in the island, don't get him wrong, but new people were always nice. Plus, Eret sounds like hes matured over the chaos of the war. Actually, everyone had to be fair. 

Niki could see Fundy thinking. "But, if it comes down to it, I have a storage space where I keep extra supplies for my bakery. You could make it a tiny room. You're a fox I mean, you guys are used to small spaces am I wrong?" "Not at all, I need to adjust to it though, I h-havent done it in a wh- i-in a- coh coh-" more violent coughs before a rush of vomit came out of his mouth. All gray and bloody. Niki looked terrified, watching as Fundy looked up dizzily, "I'll be okay." 

-

"Isn't it just great?" Tubbo admired the builders, placing block after block, and rebuilding parts L'manburg, expanding it into a dock like mini town. "We are reviving the soul of this nation!" He turned to Tommy, whose head bowed at the sight of the new L'manburg. Tubbo knew how devastating it must've been for him, everyone knew Tommy was so close to Wilbur, aswell as being front row seat to when Wilbur was stabbed and killed. He felt as though he wasn't worried about the condition of L'manburg currently, more about the fact it will never be the same.

And Tubbo was right. 

"Tommy," his head lifted to look at his friend. "Remember when we made that drug pact when L'manburg started?" Tommy's face lit up a bit. That's the most it has been genuienly ever since the explosion. "Pssh, yeah. That was cool." The emotion in his voice. Tubbo missed that so much.

"Tommy, I wanted you to have this."

Tubbo pulled a book from his coat pocket.

Tommy took it, and read the front of the book, scribbled in Wilburs hand writing, "The degree of independance."

"Tubbo, i-" Tommy shook his head "read it, Tommy."

He opened the book.

"As we gaze upon the swaths of redwood trees, The great hills of our south and the walls that have protected us for years. I, the president of L'manburg hereby state: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Life, liberty, and the pursuit of freedom."

Signed, Wilbur Soot.

Tommy felt himself laugh, I mean, he didn't mean to. Hes actually never wanted to cry more. He felt Tubbo hug him, it's like he already knew.

He broke down, in shakey sobs.

He could still hear Wilbur, that griming ghoul


	4. DIRT MOUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity, as much as he would like to dismiss it, looked unerringly at the new skyscrapers that had made peace with the grounds of L'manburg.

The huts, and the smell of small fireplaces to replace the ash air with jus a smell of trauma and unsolicited dignity. Quackity was fed up, having to live in a broken down city. If he had known that, Wilbur had found the button to unleash the rigged bombs, he surely would've tried to stop it.. right? It seems unreal, maybe that was his perspective.

He used to play around, act foolish and make a mockery of the war that left serious bruises and cuts on everyones faces. He can't help but feel a little ashamed to the fact he played up Schlatts uprising.

He turned, he could see Fundy resting in his hut. Niki went around telling everyone that he had dirt mouth, or whatever. His lungs were almost fully black, and they have been trying to get him a doctor for weeks now. It hurts, watching the world you made crumble, just continue to slowly dissipate itself away cause you've already fucked it up. You fucked it all up, the world just has the mindset to make itself fade before you had gotten the chance.

...

He feels bad. 

But, he didn't blow up L'manburg. He didn't do this part, he stopped before the true damage got done. Right? Yeah, he- he's okay.

He shoves his hands into his pockets. He wants to laugh and play off the stupid jokes he always does. He always jokes, especially with Tommy. Heh, Tommy. What a fool. He misses the man that ruined him. Who ruined *this*

Right?

...

Right, yeah. This, this wasn't him.

He was now ontop of the sky scraper, feeling his leg become jelly as he looked off. 

It wasn't him.

-

Dream paced the floor, his hands fisted and his breath uneven and angry. Techno watched the neon green sprite grunt and growl. "This economy has gone to shit." He rolled his eyes "boo-hoo, what's your point?" "This isn't what was supposed to happen." The pig rose from his throne, placing a hand on dreams shoulder "Dream, with all due respect," his grip getting a bit tighter

"The what hell do you think would've happened?"

Dream smacked his hand off his shoulder, turning to the window, where he saw the sky scrapers. "I should've been the ruler, i-i deserved it. It's my server, it has been from the start-" "it isn't anymore. Wilbur did what he could, he died for you. He died for himself and with the condolences of us. Considering the lack of death we have caused, why are you acting like it never happened?" Dream put his head into his hands, sighing out all the stress that was on his shoulders

"Wilbur was a mad man,"

"Wilbur was the man you trusted with 10 pounds of TNT, you fool."

"Don't you DARE call m-"

Before he finished, a sword raised to Dreams throat.

"Go on, what were you saying?" Words filled the quiet air. Violence, the universal language. Everyone understood it. Especially Techno. "Nothing," 

"That's what I thought you said." The sword declined from Dreams throat "Get your act together. Nobody will take you seriously if you keep acting like a whiny bitch."

"Stop,, ugh." Dream groaned and threw his sling of arrows onto the ground. "If I had my crossbow right now, I wouldn't be letting you get away with this." 

"Why is that?" Techno asked "where is your bow?"

Dream turned to the ender chest, and sighed "Your chest." "You learn quick."

He heard a tap, then another, then another, looking down and seeing drips of blood. His hand zoomed to his neck, which had gotten s minor cut from Technos sword "T-Techno-??" Dream looked back, seeing that he was about to leave "oh, yeah that," he chuckled

"Rub some dirt on it, I heard it helps" then the door shut.

Silence filled the ash air again.


End file.
